Just Between Us
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Meimi, Asuka, and Seira meet a new girl coming to their school. And she just so happens to be an actress. Berry (OC) isn't any normal girl however. When a woman loses her necklace, Saint Tail tried to retrieve it. But runs into a new, friend or foe. Royal Bird. Just who is this new thief taking all of Saint Tail's glory?


Saint Tail: Just Between Us.

Meimi Haneoke and her best friend Seira Mimori are on there way to school like any normal day. "I hear we are going to have a new student." Seira says. "I know. But I do wish some people would be quiet about Saint Tail retiring." Meimi said.

Everyone kept asking Daiki Asuka about how his search for her is going. And he tries his best to avoid it. "Look. I'm sure this whole thing will blow over soon." Seria added as the two girls sat in their seats.

"Good morning class. Now we have a new student. And I hope you will treat her with smiles and good behavior." All the boys started to whisper. A girl student meant trouble. "I'm Sure we will." Asuka said looking around the room. Meimi couldn't help but smile.

"Hello. My name is Berry. And I hope You all will be my friends." Said a girl standing in front of the classroom. Everyone was silent. "Berry you can sit right behind Meimi if you want." Said the teacher. Berry bowed before making her way past Meimi and taking her seat.

"Holy Cow! That's Berry Diamond! The youngest actress in all of Japan!" Someone said. Meimi did hear of her. She along with her two half brothers are the famous family who had the big affair. "That's so cool! We have the young actress in our classroom!" Another student said.

After class Berry walked over to Asuka. Meimi was watching them closely. "So detective Asuka. How does the plan for catching Saint Tail go?" Berry asked. Meimi couldn't see his reaction but if his was like hers then it was shock. "You know about Saint Tail?" "Sure do. I love a good thief trying to take the jewels. Mysteries are like my favorite thing." She says with a smile.

"I see." Seira interrupts. "So you like the idea of someone not totally telling the truth or lying their whole life." Berry giggled. "Oh no! Not like that. Any young girl like me would love a bad boy to sweep them off their feet. It's more like a fantasy thing." Berry explains. "A romantic story if you put it that way."

"Why not come by and see my new movie set." Berry offered. "What?" Asuka asks. "Yeah! All three of you can come by. You can meet my dad and brothers if they are there." "Three of us?" Seira questioned. "Yes the detective, the nun, and the jealous girlfriend who has been staring at us for ten minutes now." Berry said looking right at Meimi. Meimi didn't move but she did turn bright red.

"Relax. I don't date detectives or police for that matter. Too much like my mother." "Your mother is a police woman?" Asuka asks. "Paris investigator. Top in all of France too. Hates travel." Berry said as she took her seat for the next class.

After school was over Meimi, Seira, and Asuka met up with Berry out front and walked with her to the studio. "I didn't think this place was still running." Seira said. "It is. My dad maybe an actor but he runs a lot of companies that bring back the old ones." Berry lead them inside and was greeted by a small boy. "Berry!" "This is my little brother Owen Jr." She introduced before he knocked her over.

"He is so cute!" Seira says. "Who are they?" "My friends. Meimi, Asuka, and Seira." Berry told him. "Hello Berry. And Berry's friends." Said a man who anyone could guess was her father. "The costume is ready."

"Thanks Father." Berry ran off to change. "I'm so happy Berry has finally made some friends. She works so much she hardly has time for them. Thank you three for being her friends." Meimi smiled. "of coarse she is a great friend to be around."

Watching Berry doing her job was almost like a dream. She was a whole different person. "She's good." Seira said. Meimi watched her as she continued the scene. "I guess." She says.

"AND CUT! Great work everyone. And Berry, Excellent work!" The director said.

"Thanks." Berry said and walked over to them. "So how did I really do?" She asked them "Huh?" Asuka asked. "I know the director wants to make me happy and all. So he just says those words. And my dad is here too. So, tell me, did I really do good?" Berry asked.

"Yes. You did great." Seira said with a smile.

"No!" Shouted Some woman. "My necklace! It's gone." She was crying her eyes out.

"Seira." Meimi whispered. "What's wrong?" Berry asked. "The necklace my great-grandfather gave to me when I was seven is gone. I always wear it." Said the woman. Berry looked over at the three. "Sorry about this."

"Not a thing. I'm a detective after all! Now tell me more about this necklace and who could have taken it?" Asuka asked.

"Well...I have a thought. My brothers could have taken it. They wanted to sell it for money. I moved away after one of them tried to take it and was sent to prison. I haven't talked to the other one since." She said

"And the other person." Berry said. "Oh! Right. The other one would be my boyfriend. He had a history of pickpockets." The lady said.

With that Asuka left and headed for the station. "Bye!" Meimi and Seira said and Berry walked with them till they got home. "Thanks for coming. My dad get's on me about making friends." Berry said. "No problem. It was nice to get to know you." Meimi said. "My place is here. Bye Berry." Both the girl said their byes and Berry left.

"Seira." Meimi said. Both girls went upstairs and did their thing.

Saint Tail Went out and did her investigating. "So this is the brother..." Saint Tail saw a man looking around for something. Suddenly a little girl jumped on his back. "No way he could have done it." She saw he was playing with his daughter. He was married. "Time to check on the-"

"Boyfriend." Said a new voice. Saint Tail looked up and saw a new phantom thief. Just like her. "Who are you?!" Saint Tail demanded. "I'm called Royal Bird." This thief said.

Saint Tail watched as this thief sprung across the rooftops. She followed her till they reached...The boyfriends place.

"Your here for the necklace." Saint Tail spoke. "Sure. Close and personal. People like him should be in prison." Royal Bird said. Looking in at the boyfriend he was doing some ridiculous. "What is he doing?" Saint Tail asked herself. "He's getting ready." "Ready for what?"

A rubber mask came off the guys face. "What?!" "The other brother. He broke out of prison. I had heard about it only a few hours ago." Royal Bird said. "What? How?" Saint Tail asked but Royal Bird jumped inside and was confronting the guy.

"What the- How'd you get in here?!" He demanded.

**"By the grace of thy lord you shall be purged of darkness."**

Royal Bird grew wings all of a sudden or looked like it anyway from the guys view.

"Wha- An Angel!" He was on the floor in a panic.

Sirens went off red and blue flashing. "We've got you surrounded!" Asuka shouted through the mega phone.

Both girls looked down and saw the cops here.

"Help me! And Angel has come to get me!" Shouted the thief.

Royal Bird rolled her eyes.

"Detective Asuka." Saint Tail made her appearance.

"Saint Tail!" Everyone was shocked. She was supposed to have been gone.

"Come now. You people should know, you can't catch the thief, then the thief with catch you." Royal Bird spoke.

"Who is that?" Asuka's father asked. Rina even didn't know who she was.

"I am Royal Bird. A thief like Saint Tail. However, I steal from those who are bad." She said.

It made no difference to them. They are the police.

"Arrest them!" Asuka's father shouted.

Royal Bird's wings came out and she flew down right to them.

Screams and yelling filled the streets.

Saint Tail took her chance to get the item and make her magical leave.

"Who are you, Royal Bird?" Saint Tail asked herself.

"Behold. Your prisoner." Royal Bird pointed to the woman's older brother.

"What?!" Asuka was confused. But before he knew it, Royal Bird was gone.

He later called Meimi to check on her. "How did it go?"

"Yes. I got it. I'll return it right now." She smiled through the phone.

"I had no idea you Meimi would be Saint Tail.

As Meimi hung up the phone she turned to see Royal Bird. "What on earth! What do you want You can't have the necklace."

"I don't want it. Take it back to the woman who it belongs to. And just between you and me..." She said.

She took off half of her mask. Meimi knew exactly who it was. "This is our little secret. And I won't tell anyone about your little relationship with Asuka." It was Berry.

before Meimi could say anything Berry was gone.

"She's better then I! We'll see about that!" Meimi said.

Berry giggled as she returned home. "Well well, Saint Tail is Meimi. I would never have guessed. And she's working WITH Asuka. This will be the best time of my life. School has now gotten even more interesting." Berry smirked.

"I'm going to love this city." She said.

The End


End file.
